


15 Letters

by HigyoChisato



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, from space with love, 史塔克黑科技
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigyoChisato/pseuds/HigyoChisato
Summary: letter：n. [C] 可數名詞1. 信件2. 字母





	1. 第 1- 3 封信

**Author's Note:**

> 本文提到的技術純屬虛構，如無法使用實為正常現象，如有雷同－－那就雷同。

「有我的信？Bruce 要給我的信？」  
「嗯哼。」

「告訴我，Pepper……」

 

Pepper 聽見 Natasha 在深呼吸。

 

「他到底在哪裡？」

「還不確定。史塔克大樓的雷達一直在監控伽瑪射線，信是透過伽瑪射線傳過來的，我的技師正在追查來源。」

 

「是嗎。叫妳的技師認真一點。」

Pepper 抗議，「他很認真！」

 

Natasha 哼了一聲，一邊檢查信件。總共有 3 封。

 

她點開第一封。

 

 

 

> **第一封信**
> 
> 「親愛的 Natasha：」
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .

 

一片空白？

Natasha 錯愕地點開第二封。

 

啊，有了。 

 

> **第二封信**
> 
> 「天啊，這真的很蠢，我到底在幹嘛，我很抱歉，這太唐突了。我只是……」
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .

 

接著又是一片空白。

畫面感好強。她把臉埋進雙手裡，直到感覺自己臉頰的溫度降下來，才點開第三封。

 

 

 

但是第三封打不開。

 

「拒絕存取？這是什麼－－有密碼保護？」  
「希望妳的破解技巧還沒生疏，」Pepper 事不關己地說。

「妳的技師就不能暴力破解嗎？」  
「嘿，我們可不想知道太多妳和男朋友談了什麼！」言下之意顯然是看過了前兩封。

「試試看嘛，Nat，密碼肯定也是一個訊息，妳不想知道嗎？」

 

另一端傳來大笑。Natasha 狠狠按掉電話。

 

「密碼提示：七個字母」

 

Natasha 盯著螢幕。她的確知道七個字母的單字。

但是，但是這未免太不要臉了。但是…… 試試無妨吧？

 

N A T A S H A ⏎

 

－－正確。內文跳了出來。

 

 

 

> **第三封信**
> 
> 「親愛的 Natasha：
> 
> 我正在一艘太空船上寫信給妳。我不太確定這是哪裡、也不太確定這封信能不能寄到妳手上－－希望妳沒收到前兩封信，裡面有一些，嗯，技術失誤。
> 
> Thor 告訴我，我已經離開了兩年。這兩年來，在活動的都是 Hulk。我原本擔心再變成 Hulk 一次就再也回不來了，不過我們已經達成了某種平衡，所以現在我可以放下心來了。但是 Thor 顯然也沒和地球連絡，所以，我不知道，這段時間妳好嗎……」

 

 

 

大傢伙喜歡她。這個 Natasha 可以肯定。  
他們的訓練很順利，Natasha 愈來愈能掌握和 Hulk 溝通的邏輯。大傢伙隨著安眠曲儀式交出控制權時甚至幾乎可以說是放鬆的。

然而 Bruce 本人下一秒卻用一副悲慘的苦瓜臉來回應 Natasha 的微笑。

 

Natasha 試圖判斷 Bruce 是不是決定要討厭所有大傢伙喜歡的東西。或者那只是訓練後的正常能量釋放。但她沒有足夠的時間－－

 

　

 

「『妳好嗎』？他期待我回什麼？我應該回－－等等，我能回信嗎？」 

Pepper 皺眉，「我們不用先搞清楚太空船是怎麼回事嗎？」

 

「在太空船上！」遠方傳來一聲大喊，「難怪找不到！」

 

「噓，Tony，我在講電話耶。」

 

「告訴那個國際通緝犯，我會找到她男朋友的。」  
「告訴那個技師，他最好是說到做到！」

 


	2. 第 4- 6 封信

>    **第四封信**
> 
> 「Pepper：
> 
> 在我的記憶裡，上一次見到妳已經有一陣子了。我想實際上應該更久－－根據 Thor 告訴我的，那已經是兩年前了。  
> 除此之外 Thor 一無所知，我得親自問妳，一切都好嗎？公司和 Tony 都好嗎？」

 

「給女朋友的信有密碼，我就不需要隱私嗎？」Pepper 對 Bruce 的雙重標準不太高興。

 

 

 

Natasha 花了很多時間和 Bruce 相處。

 

雖然是 Hulk 的聯絡官，但大多數時候，她實際上要面對的都是 Bruce。  
Bruce 對拯救世界一直沒什麼自信，談復仇者的工作會讓他緊張。 

剛開始，Bruce 連「嗨，你在忙嗎？」這樣的訊息都得遲疑半天才回覆。 

即使知道這不是因為她不夠好、 Bruce 不是針對她個人，Natasha 一樣感到前所未有的煩躁和挫折。 

然而無論感覺多不自在，Bruce 仍然對她笑。

 

Bruce 和 Hulk 很不一樣。大傢伙直來直往，生氣就砸東西，高興所以對你笑。

Bruce 則複雜得多。他抗拒歸屬於某個群體，習慣了隱藏自己、過假造的人生。

 

有時候，Natasha 覺得面對 Bruce 像在照鏡子。

 

 

 

「密碼提示：四個字母。」

 

太空船。Bruce 在一艘太空船上。他在那裡有朋友嗎？他想說什麼？

 

T A L K ⏎

 

－－密碼正確。

 

 

 

> **第五封信**
> 
> 「親愛的 Natasha：
> 
> 我真想念和妳談天，天啊，這艘船上滿是阿斯嘉人！Loki 也在！想到我們花了這麼多功夫抵禦、復原他造成的災難，實在很難接受他在附近走來走去。
> 
> Tony 應該能找到辦法回信給我，請幫我督促他想辦法，好嗎？期待能得到你們的消息。」

 

 

 

「Pepper。」  
「抱歉，Nat，我們還沒掌握他的位置。」

「呿。」  
「如果知道 Banner 博士在哪裡，妳會去找他嗎？」

 

Natasha 沒想過這個問題，「我不知道。」  
「妳明明想見他……」Pepper 停頓了一會，「妳不確定他到底是不是喜歡妳，是嗎？」

 

一語中的。Natasha 沮喪地趴在桌上。

「簡直就像回到了剛開始接觸 Bruce 的時候，整天和傻子一樣期待他的消息。」

 

「這沒什麽，Nat。」  
Pepper 安撫道，「喜歡的人被自己打動，的確值得開心呀！」

 

 

 

> **第六封信**
> 
> 「Tony：嘿，和你說一聲，我借了你留在昆式機上的衣服，沒問題吧？另外，我寄了兩封信要給 Natasha，你能幫忙轉給她嗎？」

 

Tony 發誓他非追蹤到 Bruce 不可。

 


	3. 第 7- 9 封信

Tony 說到做到。連著幾天霸占史塔克企業的伽瑪射線觀測室，埋首校正參數。終於來到了最後一步，只需要等 Bruce 再次來信，就能確認他們到底成功追蹤到他了沒有。

就在此時－－

 

> **第七封信**
> 
> 「Tony：你轉給她了嗎？那兩封信？」

 

「哈！」

成功了！Tony 振奮地大喊，立刻動手回信，「被我抓到了吧！」

 

> **第八封信**
> 
> 「你竟然先寫給 Pepper 而不是我！」

 

這次 Tony 沒有馬上收到回信。也許有時差？得研究一下。

但不是現在。執拗和成就感的勁頭過去後，現在 Tony 終於感覺到疲倦和飢餓，他得先休息一會兒。

 

 

 

> **第九封信**
> 
> 「我想寫給誰就寫給誰，反正你最後也會看到。  
>  還有呢？蘇科維亞後來怎麼樣了？Natasha 好嗎？你把信轉給她了嗎？你和 Pepper 都好嗎？你花了這麼久時間，就寫這些廢話
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Hulk 剛剛跑去和 Valkyrie 對練了 2 小時，害她灑出 50 c.c. 啤酒。所以你欠她一拳。記得穿上裝甲，別說我沒提醒你。」

 

「嘿！我打聽到一個名字，Valkyrie！是女的。」

「……」Natasha 舉起手機確認螢幕上的來電顯示，「我們現在可以講電話了？」

 

「……」

另一端隱約傳來 Pepper 的聲音，但來不及了，Tony 掛了電話。

 

馬上又響起來。

 

「找到了。他們正在往地球的方向靠近。」

「妳的技師動作還真快啊。」

 

「他還做了個小東西給妳。」

 

Natasha 刷開手機螢幕。

是一個手機應用程式。現在每封 Bruce 指名給她的（密碼保護的）信都會自動轉進來。

 

「附回信功能，」看在 Hulk 的份上，Pepper 希望她快點回信。

 

 

 

「我去過斐濟。」  
Natasha 苦笑，「在我們失去 Bruce 的消息之後。我當時想，如果有人能找到他，那一定是我。」

 

「他不是為了躲妳才跑到太空去的。」

「大概吧。但我在薩武薩武待了幾天，忍不住被每一個可能是他的背影吸引。」

 

「這不像妳。」

「我也不喜歡這樣。」

 

「妳難道要一直盼望他喜歡妳嗎？」Pepper 皺眉，「太沒自信了吧，怎麼不是妳會讓他受傷呢？」

「天啊，這真的很丟臉……」Natasha 開始想喝酒了。

 

Pepper 突然說，「Nat，妳知道我和男朋友分開過一陣子，對吧？我跟妳說過為什麼嗎？」

「沒有。」

 

「嗯，我們當時…… 彼此需要一些時間和空間冷靜一下。」

「怎麼回事？」

 

「復仇者的任務愈來愈多，他收到的威脅也愈來愈多。我們不想失去彼此，Tony 想過 Clint 的方法，但我們都不是容易隱藏的人。我們都不想放下工作。」  
「我不知道…… 」Pepper 輕聲說，「但我總覺得，也許 Bruce，或者說 Hulk 當時並不是想離開妳？」

 


	4. 第 10- 12 封信

>    **第十封信**

 

Pepper 點開信件。

 

> 裡面是一張照片。一個看起來像是石頭堆起來的人，穿著戰甲，右手食指指著鏡頭。下面有一行字：「加入革命！」

 

「…… 什麼？」

 

> **第十一封信**
> 
> 「加入革命！」

 

「被盜帳號了吧？」Tony 毫不猶豫刪掉。

 

> **第十二封信**
> 
> 「加入革命！」

 

 

 

Natasha 笑起來。看起來 Bruce 在船上還是認識了一些有趣的人。

 

好吧。她點擊應用程式的「寫信」功能。

仔細想想，也許 Bruce 是真的很想知道她這兩年過得怎麼樣。

 

從哪裡開始呢？

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 海報印象來自 [Raid71 的作品](http://raid71.tumblr.com/post/167192002264/after-watching-thor-3-make-sure-you-pick-up-a)


	5. 第 13- 15 封信

>   **第十三封信**
> 
> 「親愛的 Bruce：
> 
> 很高興收到你的消息。」

 

已經過了 80 分鐘，進度仍然停在這裡。

 

> 「因為發生了一些事，我離開了紐約，正在四處旅行。滿有趣的。
> 
> 好了，換你了。你怎麼跑到太空船上去的？上一封信是船上的新朋友嗎？也是阿斯嘉人？」

 

Natasha 深呼吸。  
看吧，沒有這麼難！就這樣送出！

 

 

 

回信很快就來了。

 

> **第十四封信**
> 
> 「親愛的 Natasha：
> 
> Tony 告訴我了大家的近況。很難過知道隊伍遇到了分歧，也很高興知道大家還在用各種方式努力。
> 
> 兩年前－－其實對我來說只是幾天前－－我很高興能幫上忙，但我一直覺得自己會帶給大家麻煩。我很高興妳喜歡我。我喜歡妳。但是我自己就一團糟了，我對妳、對隊伍沒有任何好處。我一直是這樣想的。
> 
>  
> 
> 直到最近，我遇見了一個人，她……」

 

噢。好。不好，我的天啊。

 

「她？然後呢？」  
「我不知道，我不敢看。我不想看。」

「沒關係，Nat，」Pepper 安撫她，「傳過來。我幫妳看。」

 

Natasha 翻了個白眼，掛掉電話，重新打開應用程式。

 

> 「……她失去了重要的人。逃避了一段時間，最後說，反正早晚會死，不如拼上命為重要的人復仇。
> 
> 雖然是 Hulk 先認識她的，但是我卻覺得對她非常熟悉。她讓我想起妳。
> 
>  
> 
> Nat，我明白這兩年改變了很多事，但我希望妳知道，我和兩年前一樣。」

 

 

 

「Pepper。」  
「Nat，我沒辦法講太久。我們偵測到了不明飛行物體。」

「什麼？妳的技師還會工作嗎？」  
「我的技師正忙著呢！」Pepper 抗議，「看起來像是太空船。」

Natasha 聽懂了，「可能降落在哪裡？」  
「我的技師想讓他們降落在上州的總部降落。」

「是嗎。」  
「照這個速度大概明天就會到了哦！」

 

－－能聯絡的時間不多了。

 

> **第十五封信**
> 
> 「親愛的 Bruce：
> 
> 歡迎回來。幫我問候那兩個人。」
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .

 

咦？Bruce 發現底部還有一行小字。

 

> 「發送自：3°35′N 36°7′E」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 有 [研究](http://origins.osu.edu/connecting-history/searching-wakanda-african-roots-black-panther-story) 指出，瓦干達設定在圖爾卡納湖北方。  
> ** 第 14 封信（忘記設的）密碼原訂為 15 個字母：LoveIsADisaster


End file.
